Pretty
by ImmediatelyWriting
Summary: When you're a murderous woman with your mouth slit to your ears, a dentist's mask seems like a perfect disguise... that is, unless the Winchesters find you. S1 Sam and Dean.
1. Only Annoying Songs

Sam

I'm waking up in our motel room, in a cheap motel that Dean has chosen because it has a free breakfast table.

I look around me and see that Dean is brushing his teeth.

I hear an annoying song that's on the radio and I forgot the name there for a moment. This is gonna be stuck in my head for the rest of the day.

Yesterday was just the same; I woke up because Dean was singing along to the song he was playing in the car.

Sometimes he's so annoying!

I look at Dean, who seems to be done brushing his teeth. He spits out his toothpaste and walks up to me.

"Rise 'n' shine, Sammy." He has a big smile on his face.

"Why did you already brush your teeth?" I ask. "We haven't eaten yet."

Dean falls on his bed and turns his face towards me.

"Yes, I know," he says, nodding. "But my little brother wouldn't wake up, so now the breakfast table is closed. Good job, Sam!" He laughs, walks up to me and gives me a pat on the back.

I go with my hand through my hair and yawn.

"It isn't that late," I say and I stretch my arms.

"But if they close that early…" The clock next to me catches my eye.

"What, you didn't tell me that it is already past eleven!"

Dean laughs and he imitates me.

"It isn't that late," he says, laughing. "Yeah, they closed that early. Oh no, near noon isn't late at all, but they closed two hours ago."

He is laughing so hard that he doubles over, clutching his stomach.

I cross my arms and look "angry" at Dean, but I start to laugh after a minute too.

"We'll eat at the diner on the corner of the street, they have good hamburgers," Dean says and he takes his jacket off the doorknob, while whistling 'Highway to Hell'.

"Good job, Dean, now I'm gonna have that song stuck in my head for the rest of the day!" I yell at him and throw a pillow at him.

He ducks in time and waves at me as a sign that I need to follow him.

I grab my jacket too and run after him.


	2. A Dead Guy

Dean

I walk outside and the air is pretty cold. Not that it matters 'cause I wear a lot of clothes.

Sam runs to get to me, but I'm just walking. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around.

It's Sam, he's out of breath and leans with his hands on his knees.

"You're getting slow, Sammy." I laugh.

"Hahaha," Sam replies sarcastically. "Oh, you're so funny."

He is annoyed with me, I notice.

We walk up to the diner named Denny's. I've heard they have great hamburgers.

Sam pushes the door open. A warm air hits me in the face and it has the lovely, unhealthy smell of fast food.

Sam and I walk up to a table for two and take our seat.

"Do you know what you're gonna eat?" Sam asks.

"Yes, of course I know that," I proudly say. "The extra large hamburger with extra meat. What about you?"

I look at Sam who doesn't seem to know it yet.

"I'll take the pancakes, I guess."

A young-looking brunette walks up to us, she has a notebook and a pencil in her hands.

"Have you made up your minds, boys?" she asks with a friendly smile on her face.

I look at Sam as a sign that he can start with his order. He doesn't seem to notice and I go first.

"I'll take the extra large hamburger and a bottle of coke."

I look at Sam who wasn't paying attention, or so it seemed.

"Hello, Sam, your order!"

I snap my fingers and Sam looks at me. He blinks a few times and finally answers after that.

"Oh, me? Sorry," he says, ashamed. "I'll take the pancakes with honey."

The lady writes our orders down with the pencil and looks at Sam again.

"Nothing to drink?"

Sam opens his mouth.

"A glass of water would be nice, please."

The woman smiles and writes that down too.

"Was that all?" We both nod and the lady walks away.

"What were you thinking about?" I ask Sam.

"Didn't you hear those people?" Sam answers. "They were talking about a dead guy who was found yesterday."

He looks at me like I'm stupid.

"No, I didn't hear them," I say while looking around if no one is watching us. "But, Sam, this is America, people dying happens a lot, you know."

Sam nods. "Yeah, I know, but maybe…"

He stops talking when the brunette waitress walks up to us with our food.

The lady puts the food right in front of us and then smiles.

"Just shout if I can help," she says and then she walks away.

"But maybe there's something else going on, you'll never know," Sam goes on.

"We'll check the newspapers when we're done eating," I say, just to get Sam quiet. "But for now, just shut your mouth and eat."

Sam opens his mouth to say something, but closes it directly after.

I take a large bite from my – even bigger than expected – burger and I know I'm gonna enjoy it.


	3. Research

Sam

We're done eating and the pancakes were delicious, but I haven't eaten all of them. I wasn't hungry at all. I was only thinking about the dead guy.

We're back at the motel and I immediately take my laptop and search for today's newspaper.

"Dean, I think I've found our guy," I say when I've found the article. "Listen. _17-05-2006, 03:13 PM. A dead body has been found in a old mansion. The police thinks it was a suicide. The twenty-year-old man had the corners of his mouth slit up to his ears and shortly after that he choked on his blood. He was found by a group of children who walked past the mansion. Their parents have been quoted saying that their children are shocked by what they saw, but that they will be okay._ Dean, I don't think that was suicide."

Dean is sitting next to me now and he nods.

"No, Sam, I don't think that's suicide either."

I scroll down and look for the dead guy's name.

"Here, his name was Josh Grace," I say and I Google it.

I don't have a lot of search results, but I now know were he used to live.

"We can go to his house and ask his family a few questions," I propose. "He doesn't live that far away, an hour-long drive, maybe two."

Dean reads the page on the laptop and then nods.

"Oklahoma Tulsa, S Fulton PI," Dean says. "I think I can find that from here."

Dean writes down the address and we immediately leave to talk to the family.


	4. Investigate and Interrogate

Dean

" _I'm on a highway to Hell!_ " I sing along to the song that's now playing. " _Highway to Hell!_ "

Sam has his hands clasped over his ears.

"Can you turn the radio down?" he asks, annoyed. "My head hurts like Hell."

I turn the volume knob and it gets quieter in the car.

"We're almost there."

We drive through a street, just a few blocks away from S Fulton PI.

"It's time that we're getting closer, we've been driving four and a half hour over a few blocks," Sam says while rubbing his hands over his head. "And that traffic didn't help very well."

I nod, there was a lot of delay on our way here. The traffic was completely jammed and there was a traffic jam that we were stuck in for like two and a half hour. It didn't really bother me; I had good music to listen to.

"We're there," I say after a short time and then I stop the car.

We're standing right in front of the house where Josh Grace used to live.

I ring the doorbell and after a few moments it opens. A young blonde stands in the doorway. She opens her mouth and blinks two times.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asks and she leans on the door frame.

"I'm Frederic and this is my partner Hendric," I say, while looking for my fake ID. "We're FBI, can we ask you a few questions about your boyfriend?"

We show our badges and then the blonde steps aside so we can go inside.

We walk into the hallway.

The walls are painted lemon-green and mint-blue.

The lemon-green is almost the same color as the girl's eyes.

"Take a seat in the living room, I'll get you something to drink."

She's got to be the first who doesn't say that they have been questioned already; normally they always mention the real FBI.

"What would you like? Tea, coffee?" she asks from the kitchen.

Sam replies first.

"Coffee for us both, please."

I look around the room.

There are a few photographs from the girl and Josh Grace being happy together.

The walls here are all painted light blue and pink. They seem to really like bright colors.

The blonde walks back into the living room with three cups of coffee and she puts one in front of me.

"Oh, how rude of me," she whispers, probably to herself and the holds out her hand. "I'm Eva Smith."

She smiles and shakes our hands.

She's very happy for a girl who lost her boyfriend not so long ago.

"Can you tell us some things about Josh the day before he died?"

Eva moves to sit in a different position and then start to talk.

"He acted just like he did every day. He woke up, took a shower, ate his breakfast," she tells us.

I take a sip of my coffee – she put too much milk in it.

"Did he need to go to work that day, or did he go out with friends? Did he leave the house?" I ask and she immediately nods.

"He had a day off, but he had an appointment with the dentist. Nothing special happened. Later that day, I believe just past nine, he went out to drink with his friends. He would come back home late so I already went to sleep. He wasn't home the next morning to I called the cops. They went looking for Josh."

She doesn't seem as happy anymore and it looks like she is holding back tears.

"What are the names of the friends he went out with that night?"

She thinks about it for a moment and then answers.

"Louis Ferdinand, James Graham and I believe Don Grievers." She takes a sip from her coffee.

"Alright, and where did he go with his friends?" I ask.

Sam didn't say a lot, he was just writing down everything.

"Ehm, I believe he said something like Dulce Sidewalk Cafe. It isn't very close but they were going by car."

Sam writes it down and then looks up.

"And who is his dentist?" he asks.

Eva thinks and then says: "Miss Anzai."

She writes down something and then gives Sam the piece of paper.

"That's her address."

I drink the last bit of my coffee and then say: "Thanks for helping us, Eva."

I lean forwards and shake her hand. Sam does the same after he drank his coffee.

"I'm happy I could help," Eva says and she leads us to the door.

"Bye," she says when we walk away.

When she closes the door and we walk back to the car Sam opens his mouth.

"I know one thing, that wasn't suicide."

I take my seat in the car.

"Yeah, I know that too," I say and start the car.

"Maybe we should take a look at the people that he met that day, don't you think?" Sam suggests.

I nod and get the Impala out of the parking space.

"We'll visit the dentist first, her house is the closest," Sam says.

"All right," I say and I turn the radio on.

" _Rising up, back on the street!_ " I sing and I look to Sam.

"Come sing along, Sammy." Sam looks irritated at me and then opens his mouth.

" _It's the eye of the tiger,_ " he – quietly and totally off key – sings along with the song.

" _The eye of the tiger!_ " I – much louder – sing along and so we drive to the dentist.


	5. PA-DA-LECK-I

Sam

I have a headache by the time we're finally at the dentist's.

Dean parks the car right in front of the big, white building. He turns off the radio.

We walk inside and the usual smell of dentist – everyone that's ever been at the dentist knows this smell – hits me in the face and I almost puke.

I get so sick of this disgusting smell.

We walk up to the desk that an older lady is sitting behind. She looks at us from under her glasses.

"Can I help you?"

She has a hoarse voice and her face is wrinkly. She must be at least sixty-five.

I look at Dean, who – I now realize – hasn't been to the dentist in a very long time; he probably doesn't remember the last time he's been there.

"Yeah, we would like to speak to Miss Anzai," Dean says.

"Names?" The old lady looks at us.

"I'm Jared and this is Jensen," I say, before Dean can say another thing.

The lady scrolls on her computer and she clicks on a few things.

"I don't see your names here," she says, still looking at the screen. "Do you want to make an appointment?"

I immediately nod.

"It's an emergency, so as soon as possible, please," I say as fast as I can.

The lady looks at me and then clicks another few times with the mouse.

"I've got a free spot, tomorrow, at 14:30 PM."

She again looks at us.

"That's good," I say. The lady clicks again.

"Names?" she again asks.

"You can make the appointment on my name," I say and the lady nods lightly. "It's Jared Padalecki."

The lady looks up.

"And how do I spell that?" she asks, maybe a little ashamed.

"P-A-D-A-L-E-C-K-I," I slowly say.

She types in the last name, which I've seen in a newspaper; I didn't make it up myself.

"Alright, have a good day," the lady says.

Dean and I say "bye" too and then walk away, back to the car.

"Padalecki, really?" Dean says, half laughing.

I nod; I thought it was a good name.

"Hey, at least I wasn't the guy who thought you can just walk into the dentist's without an appointment," I teasingly say.

Dean looks angry and then takes his seat behind the wheel of the car.

"What was that smell by the way, it smelled so healthy, disgusting!" Dean says, sticking his tounge out.

"Yeah, I know," I say. "Typical dentist smell, I've smelled it like a hundred times by now."

Dean looks at me like I'm a weirdo.

"Did you go to the dentist when you were in college?"

I fiddle with a loose seam on my jacket.

"Of course, it's not hygienic if you don't have a clean teeth, you know," I answer.

That's what Jess said when I said I hadn't gone to the dentist in years.

"You nerd," Dean answers. "I'm very hygienic and I don't go to the dentist every month."

He turns on the radio, too loud.

After a moment or two we drive away, heading to the motel.


	6. Taco

Dean

We're back at the motel and I'm just done showering when Sam knocks on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I call from out of the bathroom.

"I think maybe we should visit the morgue before Josh gets buried or cremated," Sam says. "Don't you think? Maybe we'll know much more if we've seen the body ourself."

I put on my clothes and open the door.

"Yes, we can go visit the nearest one right now."

As we're driving to the morgue, we only stop once; to get some food.

When we're at the morgue I haven't fully finished my food yet, so when we walk inside I'm still eating my taco.

"Dean, you can't eat in a morgue, that's very rude," Sam says and he looks at me in the way people look if they're not happy with you.

"Well, I'm sorry, boss," I sarcastically say and after that I shove the bit of taco that I still have in my hand in my mouth.

"Dean!" Sam angrily says when I do that.

"I'wm sworry," I – sort of – say, but Sam doesn't seem to understand it completely.

When a guy dressed in white walks towards us, I quickly swallow the piece of taco.

"Hello, I'm Oliver," the man says, while holding his hand out to us. "You must be the FBI-agents that wanted to see Mister Grace's body?"

He's right, we had called in the car so we didn't have to do all this stuff here.

"Yeah, that's us," I say and I lick the pieces of taco that still stuck on my lips.

"Follow me."

Oliver walks behind a white wall and pulls a body drawer open.

A dead Josh comes out of the locker and looking at him almost makes me puke.

"I see," Sam says to himself.

The corners of the mouth are slit up to his ears and so it looks like he has a big smile on his face.

I can see a few teeth, but a lot are gone too. His teeth probably fell out when he got his mouth slit.

I look at Sam who's writing down some things, I don't really know what.

Then, again, I look at the body.

"Can I take a few pictures of the body?" Sam asks. "We can use them to figure out what happened."

Oliver nods.

"Yes, that's no problem."

Sam takes a few pictures with his – not very professional – phone and after that we leave.

"Thanks for helping us, Oliver," I say. "Goodbye."

We walk back to the car.

It's quite dark outside already.

"What are those pictures for?" I ask Sam. "We already know that it's not a suicide."

Sam nods and then takes his phone out of his pocket.

"I can use them for research," Sam says, while showing the pictures he made. "There's a big chance that it was a demon or something like that."

Looking back at the pictures, I, too, think it could be a demon, but it could also be a completely different monster.

I start the car and we drive away, back to the motel.


	7. I Love The Smell Of Hamburger In The Mor

Sam

Today we need to go to the dentist, but I think we can vistit one of Josh's friends to question them.

Dean is still sleeping, but I've been awake for hours.

I even bought a hamburger for Dean so he can eat directly after he's woken up. If Dean isn't awake in an hour I'm gonna wake him up, don't care if it makes him grumpy.

Dean is still sleeping and it is over ten, I'm gonna wake him, otherways we don't have any more time to visit – I decided – Louis Ferdinand. He lives the nearest.

I shake Dean, but he growls and turns around, with his back to me.

"Dean, you've got to wake up," I say, while still shaking his body.

"But it's early."

Dean pulls the blanket over his head and then yawns.

"But, Dean, you need to eat," I try. "I bought a hamburger, you must be hungry."

Dean immediately turns his face towards me and yawns again.

"Hm, maybe later," he says and again pulls the blanket over his head.

"I'm getting sick of you, Dean," I say. "Really."

Dean makes a snore-like noise and that makes me a little angry.

"Dean! Just eat your hamburger so we can leave!" I yell at him, while pulling him out of his bed.

When he's finally out of his bed I'm so done with him already.

"Well, eat your hamburger," I say, pointing at the hamburger, which is packed in foil. Dean walks up to the table and opens the foil.

"Thanks for the hamburger," he says and then takes a bite of it. "For how long has it been lying here? It's completely cold and hard."

He makes a sour face but takes another bite of it anyway.

"It has been lying here for three hours. Just eat don't whine." I brush my teeth again and then it's Dean's turn.

"Hurry up, Dean," I say. "Otherways we can't visit Louis Ferdinand before we go to the dentist's."

Dean comes out of the bathroom and we go to the car.

Dean – of course – needs to play some music from like a hundred years ago.

We drive to the house.

We'll be there over an hour.


	8. The Appointment

Dean

I park the Impala in the only parking spot that's close to the house.

We step out of the car and then walk up to the house from Louis Ferdinand.

Sam rings the doorbel and a moment later door opens.

"Yes?" A – probably – twenty year old guy stands in the doorway.

"Hello, mister Ferdinand," I say. "We come to talk with you about your friend, Josh Grace, do you mind?"

Louis folds his arm over eachother.

"Extualy, yes, I mind." He looks angry and then closes the door.

"Well, Sammy, that worked out well!" I say, while rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know that Louis Ferdinand is an asshole," Sam says and he walks back to the car.

I walk to the car too and take my seat behind the weel.

"Shall we go to the dentist's then?" I ask.

"Now?" Sam looks at me and I shrug.

When we're at the dentist's we need to wait for two hours 'til it's our turn.

"I stay in the car, then I can listen some music," I say. "That's less boring than waiting in a quiet waiting-room."

Sam has opened the door already.

"I prefer waiting in the waiting room," he says and he steps out the car. "See you in an hour."

I nod and when he closes the door, I turn the radio on as loud as possible.

One of my favorite songs echoes through my car. I drum on the dashboard singing along with the song.

" _Shot through the heart and you're to blame_!"

I lay on the two seats and sing even louder than Sam would handle if he were here too.

" _You give love a bad name_!"

I listened to music for two hours and now walk to the dentist's where Sam has been for so long.

I walk inside and I walk direct into the waiting-room.

There is Sam, he's reading a magazine and looks up when he hears me come into the room.

"Hey, Dean, had fun in the car?" Sam asks when I'm sitting next to him.

"Yeah, heard some beautiful music you didn't hear," I say, maybe trying to make him jealous.

"I know, but I problably heard them like a thousand times."

A door opens and the older woman from yesterday – from behind the desk – walks inside.

"Mister Padalecki and Mister Ackles?" she says and looks around the room.

We walk up to the woman and she points at a door.

"You can go in there," she says and then she walks away.

We walk through the door.

I see a big – sort of – chair and next to it stands a stool.

A moment later a hot, Asian girl walks up to us. She looks way too young to do this job. She looks like a nineteen old girl, but she must be at least twenty-five. And she's hot!

Brown eyes, brown hair and the dental mask that she wears over her mouth makes her look smart.

She holds out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Nyoko Anzai." She shakes our hands.

"I'm Jared and this is Jensen." Sam points at me.

"Take your seat," she says and she points at the chair.

Sam gestures to me that I need to go first. I take my seat in the big chair.

I look at Sam and I see he's inspecting Nyoko very well, maybe he thinks she's hot too.

"Alright, open your mouth wide," Nyoko says and I do exactly what she says.

She pushes a little mirror into my mouth. In the corner of my eye, I see Sam sitting.

"Can I ask you a question, Miss Anzai?" he asks. Nyoko just goes on stirring in my mouth while answering.

"Yes, of course," she says. "Open your mouth a little wider, next time you must brush your teeth better."

Sam walks around a little.

"Did you know Josh Grace?"

I see a bit of fear in Nyoko's eyes, but it disappears quickly.

"Yes, I was his dentist too," she answers and then takes the mirror out of my mouth.

Sam nods and then says: "Did you know him very well?"

Nyoko turns to Sam.

"I knew him pretty well." She looks at the ground and then turns around to me again. "Jensen, I'm going to spread some fluoride on your teeth, then you're ready. Don't swallow for a few minutes and then you can spit it out."

She spreads a disgusting stuff on my teeth and it tastes demonic.

When I can spit the stuff out I feel freed from Hell.

"You can eat in an hour, not earlier."

Nyoko waves to Sam that he can sit in the chair and after that Sam doesn't say anything anymore.

When we're ready we walk outside.

"That's a hot dentist! Don't you think?" I say when we're in the car.

"Yeah, but didn't you think she looked very scared after I asked her about Josh?" Sam says. "And she didn't take her mask off, even when she said goodbye. She had it on the whole time."

I start the car.

"You mean you think she.."

"Murdered Josh, yes," Sam finishes my sentence. "But I'll do research and then I need to call Bobby to talk with him about this, he maybe can help before we make decisions too fast and kill an innocent woman."

I nod and drive us back to the motel.


	9. A Hot Joker

Sam

I'm searching on the web for the thing we might be dealing with.

Dean sits on the bed eating shoarma.

I end up on a website about Japanese legends and I know it must be on this website. I click a few times and then I have it.

"Dean, I think I've got it," I say and Dean looks up from his shoarma.

"And?"

I look at the website that's on my screen.

"We're dealing – if I'm right – with Kuchisake-onna."

Dean stuffs another piece of shoarma in his mouth and then makes a "What" sound.

"That's Japanese for Slit-Mouthed woman, it's a Japanese legend about a woman who'd walk the streets. She always wears a mask over her mouth and this website says she's a kind of ghost."

Dean nods and then says: "What else does the website say?"

I read further.

"The story goes that a lady – Japanese of course – was mutilated by her husband, he slit the corners of her mouth up to her ears and that killed the lady. In 1979 her ghost is seen picking random people off the streets. She asks her victims a question when they're on a place no one can see them. The question is: 'Do you think I'm pretty?' Of course the boy answers with 'yes' 'cause the Japanese woman is pretty. Then she takes off her mouth mask and her slit mouth corners can be seen. She asks the boy again: 'Do you think I'm pretty?" If the boy answers 'yes' she makes him the same as her by slitting his mouth corners too, if he says 'no' or he just doesn't answer, she just kills him. The ghost is seen more times, always a pretty Japanese young lady with a mouth mask."

Dean is sitting right up on his bed.

"So you say, she's like a hot Joker?"

I laugh very shortly and then slam my laptop shut.

"Yes. I'm calling Bobby to be sure of it and if it is that way then we need to get rid of the pretty dentist."

I stand up and grab my phone. I push the buttons to call Bobby and then push on 'call'.

"Yes?"

"Bobby? It's me, Sam," I say.

"Oh, hi Sam. Good to hear your voice again, not in trouble?"

I laugh and walk through the room.

"No, we're not in trouble. But we could use some help," I say. "We're dealing with a Kuchisake-onna ghost, do you know something about it?"

I hear that Bobby is thinking.

"How do you know for sure?" I think.

"Ehm, Japanese girl, pretty, mask?" I hope that I'm right.

"You have a point, but you've got to know for sure," Bobby says. "Go question her and then call me back, you idjits."

Bobby hangs up the phone.

Dean comes into the room.

"What did Bobby say?" I take a seat on the bed.

"That we must know for sure that she's the monster we're dealing with," I say. "So we're going to question her, too."

Dean nods and then grabs his phone.

"I'll call the dentist's, maybe we can speak to her then." Dean ticks in some numbers and then, right before he calls, I say:

"Wait just a minute."

Dean looks at me, his finger above the green button.

"Why?" he asks. I look at my hands and then look up.

"Maybe we shouldn't question her, but one of us should date her. Maybe she does the Kuchisake-onna thing if one of us is on a date with her."

Dean walks up to me and sits beside me.

"Would it really be that simple?"

I shrug.

"Maybe, I mean, it could be," I say. "But which one of us is going to ask her on a date?"

Dean looks at me and then at the phone in his hand and then at me again.

"I'll go, it would be too dangerous for you to go."

He probably just doesn't want me close to "hot" people and/or monsters.

"Alright, call the dentist and ask if you can speak to Nyoko," I say.

Dean nods and pushes the 'call' button.


	10. Dinner Date with the Dentist

Dean

The phone rings a few times before someone picks up.

"Dental Clinic Tulsa, you are speaking with Samantha Alexis, can I help you?"

I didn't know people could talk that fast, she must have practiced that sentence 'cause I couldn't do the same as her.

"Hello, you're speaking with Jensen Ackles…"

It wasn't the woman from behind the desk, that was obvious.

This – probably younger – woman just interrupted me in the middle of my sentence.

"You mean THE Jensen Ackles, as in the famous actor Jensen Ackles?"

I don't know who she's talking about, but I directly say:

"No, another one. I get that a lot."

I give a short laugh.

"Oh, then I'm sorry for interrupting you." She almost sounds disapointed. "What can I help you with?"

I'm a little scared of asking a dentist to go on a date with me, that's weird, I think.

"I would like to speak to Miss Anzai, can I?"

I walk around the room. I'm lucky Sam is in another room, otherways he would be making remarks about the fact that I'm scared.

"Yes, I can call her over. Would you like that?"

I nod, but then realize that I'm talking on the phone and the lady can't see me.

"Yes," I say.

I hear that the lady yells some things and not a minute after that, I hear that the phone was given over from hand to hand.

"You're speaking with Nyoko, can I help you?"

She sounds like she still has the mask over her face, her voice sounds muffled.

"I think you can remember me, I had an appointment this afternoon. A few hours ago," I say and it's quiet on her side of the telephone line.

"I think you need to be more precise. What is your name?"

"Jensen. I was with a taller guy."

I don't know if she even remembers us.

"Yes, yes, I remember you. Is there something wrong?"

How am I going to ask this? Wow, flirting has never seemed harder.

"No, I just have a weird feeling in my stomach since the moment I saw you," I say, trying to be flirty.

The door opens and Sam walks into the room.

"Yes?" Nyoko asks, not understanding.

"So I was thinking, maybe you would like to eat supper tonight?" I hear Sam laughing and I give him a not amused look.

It stays quiet on the other side of the line.

"This is spontaneous. All right, I guess."

Sam probably thinks she said no.

"All right, seven o'clock at Amarica's Kitchen?"

Sam laughs again.

"No, I know something better. Seven o'clock at my place, I'll cook," she says.

"All right, where's your place?"

"Same street as the dentist's is and then number twenty-three," she says.

"All right, see you," I say.

"Bye," Nyoko says and when I've said "bye" as well, she hangs up the phone.

"I've got a date," I say and I fall on the ground laughing.


	11. Idjits in Oklahoma

**Hi, I'm sorry... Yesterday no chapter :(**

 **My fault, sorry. I came home from school and had so much stuff to do I totally forgot to post a new chapter.**

 **So today I'll post two chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam

Dean legit has a date, with a monster. Seriously, how?

Dean is making himself ready for his date, in the bathroom, putting on his suit.

When he's gone, I'm gonna call Bobby. Maybe he doesn't like this idea as much as we do.

Dean comes out of the bathroom and he looks, what do you call it, unnecessarily tidy.

I know he's pretending to be cool, but inside he's terrified of the fact that he's gonna date a monster.

"Ready?" I ask and Dean pulls on his suit.

"Of course, I'm always ready."

See? He's pretending to be cool, but he isn't.

We both walk downstairs and Dean opens the door when we're standing in the hall.

"Be careful," I say, maybe a little scared something will happen.

"Yeah, bye."

He closes the door behind him and after a few moments I hear him leaving with the Impala.

I walk towards our room.

When I'm back inside the room and I've closed the door well, I call Bobby. It takes a moment before he picks up the phone.

"Yeah?" It's definitely Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby, plans have changed," I say.

I hear some mumbling on the other side of the line.

"What do you mean, plans have changed?" he asks.

"Dean is on a date with our ghost," I say, hesitating if I said the right or wrong thing.

"What? No, no, Sam! Do you know how dangerous that can be?"

He always sounds so worried when he says such things.

"We thought.." I walk through the room.

"You thought what? That it was a good idea to lure out the monster by dating it."

He starts to sound angry and I don't like that.

"Where are you, Sam?"

"In a motel in Oklahoma," I answer.

"Aren't you with Dean!?"

I hope he isn't really angry.

"No," I say, regretting this stupid action.

"You idjit! I'll be at your motel in a moment. Wait there, don't move."

I hear a beeb beeb sound, he hung up the phone.

I take my jacket off the doorknob and put it on.

A moment later someone knocks on the door.

"Bobby?" I wait for a reaction.

"Yeah, open the door and get in my car!"

I open the door and we run to Bobby's car and speed to Nyoko's house to give Dean back-up.


	12. Ghosts Are Bad Cooks

**Hi, last chapter!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean

I walk to the door of a white, not very big, house. I stand right in front of it and when I want to ring the doorbell the door opens.

"Hi, Jensen."

Nyoko stands in front of me and she looks hyper.

"Hi, Nyoko," I say and smile at her.

She's too hot, she can't be a ghost.

"Are you gonna stand outside the whole evening?"

She gestures that I can come inside.

"Of course not," I say and I walk inside.

Everything is white, even the furnitere is white. It hurts my eyes.

Fortunately, though, it doesn't smell like dentist in here.

"Take your seat, I need to take the chicken out of the oven," she says, while walking to the kitchen.

I take a seat on the stool and take a look around.

There are some pictures, not many. In most of the pictures she's alone and she always wears the mask.

One picture catches my eye. It's one with her and a – young – boy.

She must have been younger in that picture. Her hair was shorter, her face looked younger.

Then she walks into the room, with a plate in her hands. There's a chicken on it and there are vegetables around it.

On the table, there are two glasses with wine and two empty plates.

She puts the chicken in the middle of the table.

She cuts through the chicken and puts a thin piece of it on my plate. I nod to thank her.

She also puts some chicken on her own plate and some salad on both our plates.

I look at her before I cut a piece off the chicken. I put a bit in my mouth.

"It's delicious, you must eat some too," I say.

I'm lying 'cause the chicken really misses some salt, for obvious reasons. Being a ghost must really cut into your seasoning skills, I now realize.

She stares at me and it's freaking me out.

"You have pretty eyes, it fits you," she says, only moving her mouth, not another body part.

"Thanks, I guess," I reply.

She shakes her head a little and now doesn't stare at me anymore.

"You really must try some chicken too," I say and I put another piece in my mouth.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asks, her voice quiet.

"Yeah, why not," I say and drink some wine.

The wine isn't good at all, too cheap I think.

Give me beer and some hamburgers.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asks and looks at me.

"Yes, for what other reason would I be dating you," I say and try to be funny.

Then a window opens and the candlelights that are on the table go out.

She looks at me and her eyes are following everything that I do, it's really creepy.

Her hand goes to her mask. She pulls on the mask so that her mouth appears.

Her mouth is slit though to her ears just like the website said.

"Do you still think I'm pretty?"

Her voice sounds exactly the same as before she took her mask off.

"Yes," I say, I'm gonna die no matter what I say so it doesn't matter what I say.

Nyoko takes a knife out of nowhere.

I stand up and as she comes closer I walk backwards.

"Nyoko, don't do this," I yell at her when I'm with my back to the wall.

"I know your real name, Dean Winchester," she says, while holding the knife too close to my face.

"And I'm gonna make you just as pretty as me. Sammy isn't here to save you now."

She laughs and pushes the knife half in my mouth.

I try to talk, but it doesn't work out that well. I feel how it's trying to get into my skin.

I hear a gunschot and then Nyoko screams very loudly.

She disappeared and so did the knife.

I see that Bobby shot and he hit the ghost in the chest with a salt bullet. She isn't dead, or actually she already was, but she can't "die" from just a salt bullet.

I run up to Bobby who says that I should go outside.

"Where's Sam?" I ask.

Bobby looks at me while pointing around with the gun.

"At her grave, burning her corpse," Bobby says.

"Is he in Japan?!" I yell.

"No, we've found out that her corpse is in a grave close to here, Sam isn't far away. Now get your ass out of this house and drive to the closest cemetery."

I try to run outside, but Nyoko appears in front of the door.

She takes a swing at me with her knife, but she doesn't hit me.

She then screams again and her body catches on fire. She disappears and I run to the car.

Bobby is right behind me and yells that I should go into the car.

I guess Sam burned her corpse.

"In the car," Bobby yells.

I start the car when we're both in.

I drive us to the cemetery, there's Sam. He stands next to Bobby's car.

We step out of the car.

"You're lucky to be alive," Bobby says and he looks a little angry but mostly worried.

"Thanks for helping me," I say.

Bobby laughs and then walks to his own car.

He steps in it and Sam and I step in our car.

Before we drive away, back to the motel, we say "bye" to Bobby.

We're driving over the highway in a moment, the cemetery isn't close anymore.

I look at Sam and then say: "I'm wondering what the next monster will be."

Sam nods.

"You'll never know until we're fighting it," he says.

And right he is.

 **The end.**


End file.
